


infliction

by ace8013



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Depression, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Sad Jughead, Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:56:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace8013/pseuds/ace8013
Summary: self-harm. inflicted for a reason. quite often, not self.-or, bughead is in the past, and Jughead kills himself.TRIGGER WARNING implied suicide and self harm, graphic descriptions.





	infliction

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER
> 
> lowercase intended

pain.

not always physical, but always there.

somehow, no matter how hard we try, we can't escape pain.

maybe it's someone.

maybe it's something.

but everyone has pain.

whether it's self inflicted or not.

self-harm. an odd term.

self-harm. inflicted for a reason. quite often, not self.

harm, inflicted upon myself, but my reason, much like many others', not self. 

my pain, is not of the physical sense.

when pain is physically inflicted upon ones self, by ones self, it acts as a crutch.

or, rather, a supressant, for the real psychological pain we all feel.

my pain was her.

or, rather, when she was gone.

when something makes a broken man feel happy and loved, and he begins to trust, only to have his happiness ripped from him, the pain is unbearable. 

I loved her.

I trusted her.

I was happy, for the first time in so long.

and I thought they'd have to rip it out of my cold dead hands,

but, alas, she ripped herself from me, and here I am, to self-destruct.

or is it self-harm?

my head tends to pound out of my skull at times like these.

it might be the blood pooling from my wrists.

it might be dehydration, because tears have been pooling in my eyes for what feels like hours now.

is the world better without me? maybe not.

is she? yes.

are they? I won't ever know.

all I know is that the bulbs in the bathroom light fixture, in the dirty, broken trailer need fixing.

but then they are gone too.

all is left is a voice,

"oh my god, jug, what the hell are you doing?"

 


End file.
